The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new Verbena×hybrida is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Verbena plant is particularly distinguished by its deep rose flower color, early flowering, and a spreading habit that is at first semi-erect and later spreading.
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the open pollination of ‘F0132-1’ and an unknown parent. ‘F0132-1’ is a scarlet flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. ‘F0132-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. The male parent is unknown. ‘F0132-1’ has not been patented.
As a result of this open pollination the present cultivar was created in 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatic zones in the US, except in zones 8, 9 and 10, where it is a perennial plant.